Forgotten
I'm walking towards the chamber door, ready for whatever I may face. The man who called me hear had the facial expression everything was fine, despite the facts that he revealed to me. He opened the door and the room glowed with the faint alumnence of candles. My mentor looked at me and said, "Take the knife, and slice open this man! It's the only way to be protected!" I did what I was told, I had no choice. The man had a sack over his head whilst he was screaming for mercy. The knife I held pierced the man's skin. I mumbled the same sentence to myself, over and over again. My mentor watched in silence. Once we left the torture room, he ordered me to my studies. I, of course, obeyed. Once in my room, I began to relax, knowing that I was safe for another day. I laid on my large bed. The green blanket warm to the touch. I decided to sleep, knowing that I should sleep, not wanting to think about my problem, so, I curled up into my blankets, and dozed. When I awoke, My mentor looked over my body, a bottle in hand. I sat up with a start. "Drink this," He said. "You will forever be saved if you drink this." My mind brightened with the thought of my problem being forgotten. I snatched the bottle and popped off the cork. I smelled the liquid, wanting to savor my savior. It smelled like something I would forget about. I chugged the liquid. My mentor staring at me with content eyes. I finished the drink, and after I did, I felt woozy. My mentor left the room, laughing. I wrote what I thought, left my room to find my mentor, and past out. I awoke, not remembering a thing, but there was a liquid on the ground. I followed the liquid to a desk, to find a note that said, "I wish I could ask you how much you remember. I don't know if there will be anything left after I consume this drink. Don't be afraid Daniel. I can't tell you why, but know this. I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose. You are my final effort to put things right. God willing, the name Alexander of Brennenburg still invokes bitter anger in you. If not, this will sound horrible. Go to the Inner Sanctum, find Alexander and kill him. His body is old and weak, and yours, young and strong. He will be no match for you. One last thing, a shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare, breaking down reality. I have tried everything and there is no way to fight back. You need to escape it as long as you can. Redeem us both Daniel. Descend into the darkness where Alexander waits and murder him. Your former self, Daniel" Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypastas Category:Amnesia (Series) Category:Video Games Category:Video Game